Checking and Joking
by csinycastle85
Summary: Stella and Mac having fun on a slow day at the lab. Rated K for safety.
1. Jokes on Mac and Stella

**Title: Checking and Joking**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**Author's Note: Here is my attempt at humor with Stella and Mac playing ****_harmless_********prank at each other, hope you like it!**

**Beta'd by: lily moonlight**

**Genre: Friendship/Humor**

**Rating: K+**

**Chapter 1: Jokes on Mac and Stella**

* * *

It had been a slow and cold day at the lab. It had seemed as if even the criminals had decided it was too chilly to commit a crime. Feeling the chill, in the afternoon, Stella and Mac went out for a coffee run. They agreed on the local coffee shop that had become a favorite amongst the team members. Once there, Mac ordered a tea and Stella ordered a double Espresso with a hint of peppermint.

As soon as they had received their orders they sat inside since it was freezing outside. Before Stella drank her cup of coffee, she opened the lid to add sugar and cream (and to inspect the contents) which didn't go unnoticed by Mac.

He knew better but still he had to quip. "Are you worried there might be an eyeball in your coffee, Stella?"

Stella looked up and saw him with a goofy grin on his face, knowing what he was talking about and thought, _oh, two can play this game._

With a smirk on her face she responded. "Not really but you might want to check your tea, I'm sure I saw a strand of hair in it.

Now it was Mac's turn to be flustered, he was about to go and dump his tea when he heard Stella quietly guffaw. He then realized he'd fallen for her joke.

_I am so going to get her back for that,_ he decided

Mac only briefly let Stella know she had won by not saying anything, even though he was secretly plotting how to get back at her. The moment they got back to the lab, Mac had his first idea of what to do. He went to the break room and after making sure no one was there he found a stick of unused and slightly softened butter in the fridge found a plate and placed it on the counter. Right then Stella walked in.

"Hey, Stella, I need your help," he said. "I've been trying to feel if this butter is emitting heat or not."

Stella, who was unsuspecting, went over and placed her hand over the butter. "I don't feel anything…"

Right then Mac placed his hand over hers and pushed it down hard, right into the butter. When he saw the disgusted look on Stella's face he burst into laughter.

As he walked out of the break room guffawing, he heard Stella yell, "This is revolting, Mac Taylor, and don't think I won't get back at you!"

As he headed back to his office he got various different looks from his team, including Lindsay who had a bemused look on her face.

Stella was fuming, until she had a light bulb moment; she knew what do to Mac. When she had cleaned the butter off her hand, she returned to her office and got to work. She looked around and found a pen (that was nearly out of ink and she had been meaning to toss) and got out a small tube of super glue she usually kept hidden away. She squirted some glue on the cap, put the cap back on tight and then went to search for Mac.

Not surprisingly, she found him at his desk filling out paperwork. With a grin, she thought_ this will get back at him for sure._

She knocked on the glass door. Mac looked up and motioned for her to come in. Trying with all her might to keep from bursting into giggles, Stella entered.

"Mac I need your help. You see this pen here, well, I can't seem get the cap off."

At first Mac was suspicious: he knew Stella normally did everything herself, so how come all of a sudden she needed help with a pen cap? Nevertheless, being the good friend, and never one to refuse a lady in distress, he got up and went over to help.

However, only a few minutes into it he knew something was up as soon he saw Stella began to snigger and he realized he had been fooled into this trick.

Though slightly miffed a mischievous grin appeared on his face; he knew just what to do to get back at her. Throwing away the defective pen, he finished what he was working on and then went back to the kitchen. Mac knew Stella loved orange soda and so when he found the last two cans of said soda, he smiled to himself. Taking out both cans he looked around and made sure no one was there and then proceeded to shake one up and then set the shaken one aside. As soon as he did so, both Stella and Danny came in and Mac approached Stella.

"Hey, Stella, you look you could use a lift me up how about an orange soda? If you want I'll drink one with you."

Since it had been an extremely slow day, Stella did feel the need to have something to wake her up and so she took the soda. As soon as she opened it, the fizzed up soda gushed from her can and splattered all over her which caused Mac burst in to laughter first and Danny covered his mouth to shield his grin and managed to throw in, "Boom!"

A major look of annoyance appeared on Stella's face and she thought, _UGH! This is so NOT cool! Mac is really going to get it now._

Not saying a single word, Stella wiped off the fizz and went straight towards the locker room to get cleaned up.

Soon word of Mac and Stella's pranks on each other had reached the bullpen and Don immediately thought of just the prank to pull on his two friends.

When the time came for his break, Don ran to the nearest store and bought a roll of plastic wrap. Once he got what he needed he headed over to the lab. Because Mac and Stella were out meeting with witness Don had Adam on the lookout for Mac and Stella (in case they returned sooner than expected). Don had Sheldon cover Mac's door while he covered Stella's door. The moment they finished the team gathered in the break room where they waited for their bosses to return.

The crew heard them bickering about the credibility of the witness before they even came in sight. Danny had everyone gather at the door out of the break room Moments later, they heard a slight 'boing' and minor cussing from the recipients.

Not able to hold it in longer Don, Sheldon, Adam, Lindsay and Danny all came laughing and clapping. Knowing that they had been fooled, Mac and Stella realized that they had to stop the pranks soon before someone got hurt. So they pretended they were not affected and went to cut the plastic wrap down.

-x-

At the end of their shift Mac stopped Stella's office not with another prank but a truce and a special plan. He knocked on door and was immediately motioned in.

"Stella I think we pulled enough pranks on each other, it was fun while it lasted but I don't want to get us to get hurt, however, before we stop we could pull one on Don, Lindsay, Danny, Adam and Sheldon, we can even recruit Sid to help, how about it?"

Stella thought about it, while it was fun Mac was right better to stop now than to get injured later. Nodding Stella added, "Okay I agree and I like your idea, how about we discuss the plan at my place over takeout?"

With a grin Mac nodded and after Stella got her purse and coat they headed home.

* * *

**A/N 2: First big thanks to lily moonlight who give me encouragement on this Thanks for reading and as always reviews are welcomed!**


	2. Jokes on the Crew

**Title: Checking and Joking **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**Beta'd by: lily moonlight**

**Genre: Friendship/Humor**

**Rating: K+**

**Chapter 2: Jokes on the Crew**

* * *

-Stella's POV –

Oh boy is this going to be fun. Even though Mac and I have called a cease fire between us, it doesn't mean we can't have some fun. We agreed who we each were going to prank and arrived early at 7 am to get ready; after that all we had to do was wait for the intended recipients to arrive.

I was in my office when I saw Sheldon get off the elevator and head towards the staff locker room. Making sure he had gone in already (and that Lindsay was nowhere in sight), I made a beeline for the locker room. Once there I was able to see Sheldon from where I was standing.

_Okay, here goes the first prank._

Watching from my hiding place, I saw Sheldon jump back after he opened the door to his locker and a mixture of bouncy balls and ping pong balls fell out. I hid a laugh as I saw him scratch his head; probably wondering how those got in his locker and that they hadn't been there the night before.

_Mission accomplished,_ I thought sneaking away. _Next up, Lindsay._

I then saw Lindsay head to our office and rubbed my hands together gleefully before making my way to the staff break room and waiting there to see the prank play out. I had used a strip of duct tape to stick the height adjustor on her chair to the bottom of the seat. No sooner had she sat down when I heard her mutter "What the…" as her chair sank all the way down. Quietly sniggering I was pleased to have pulled off another successful prank.

Quickly I walked away from the staff break room in order to not have Lindsay catch me; and caught sight of Mac chatting with Don in his office. We made subtle eye contact and he knew it was his turn to play the pranks.

-x-

-Mac's POV-

I admit, this going to be fun. Don was giving me an update on the financials of the deceased when I made eye contact with Stella; we had agreed that would be our cue for me to start playing my pranks.

Apparently I seemed to have zoned out when Flack said, "Earth to Mac Taylor, Earth to Mac Taylor are you okay?"

Shaking my head slightly I replied, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Somewhat convinced, Flack nodded. "Okay if you need anything more let me know."

I nodded and Flack made his way out of office. When I saw his shoe step on the toilet paper I'd left by the door and watched it stick to the bottom of shoe I did a mental victory dance, I knew he was going to have deal with the sniggers that were soon to come his way.

As soon as Flack had left I went made sure my second prank was going as planned. As I reached the AV lab I heard minor cursing coming from Adam. I knew then he was having trouble with the mouse I'd tampered with - I'd placed a strip of duct tape on the optical sensor part of the mouse which made it useless. It was probably going to take the lab tech a while to figure out what was wrong.

Right then I heard a beep on my phone and when I got it from my pocket I read the information that Stella and Danny were on their way down to autopsy. I grinned as I headed towards the elevator - now it was time for our last prank.

-x-

-Sid's POV –

Ah, here they come. I was about done sewing up the John Doe on the table after completing his autopsy when I heard the door to the morgue open. I lifted my head and saw Mac come in with Stella and Danny. Seeing them both slightly nod I took my pre-arranged cue to get the item for Danny. I'd heard about the pranks Mac and Stella had been playing on each other before the crew played a prank on them. Then they told me of the pranks they planned played on the crew and had enlisted me to play on Danny.

Right then Danny spoke up. "So, Sid, you said you had something for me?"

Nodding I replied, "Indeed I do, Danny, hold on a minute while I go and get it."

After putting down the needle I was using, I took off the gloves I had on and disposed of them, I then went to my desk and got the tin can out of the drawer. Mac and Stella told me it was up to me to come up with the prank. Now I have seen many pranks before but I like this one by far the best.

Walking back to Danny I handed it to him. "Open this and see if you can identify the liquid by getting a whiff of it."

Danny looked at me in a funny way but took the can nonetheless. The moment he opened the can, the fake snakes concealed inside popped right out and a scream came out of his mouth as he dropped the canister. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my lips and I knew that Mac and Stella were both having the times of their lives when they clapped their hands and laughed out loud.

When Danny recovered he wanted to say something but instead just turned around and marched out of the morgue and back up to the lab, leaving Mac, Stella and me chuckling.

After making an effort in regaining their composure when Stella spoke up, "Thanks Sid for your help on Mac and appreciate it.

With a smile on my face I replied, "No problem I'm glad to be able to help."

With that I watched Mac and Stella leave the morgue and knew one thing is for certain, it helps with keeping the daily bleakness that comes with the job at a distance.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading the second chapter! Hope you guys like the story and as always reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
